Monster
by nikki.san83
Summary: A Muggle-born witch in Slytherin! Jessica Milton is definatly an exception to the rules this also sparks some unwanted attention. Rated T for the future and cause I'm paranoid Disclaimer: Because I never put this on my chapters: I own nothing but Jessica
1. The First Time They Met

For a muggle-born it had to be said that Jessica Milton knew a lot about magic. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she'd read _Hogwarts: a History _after she got her letter.

Who knows?

There was one thing she was sure of and that was she was going to succeed in magic, in whatever house she was placed in, and in whatever she did. By whatever means necessary. Putting it lightly she was ambitious.

First thing to succeed in however was finding a compartment on the Hogwarts Express and being a first year that no-one knows and treats like dirt because of that fact, well that makes it hard.

Her dark blue eyes scanned the transparent doors the tiny specks of bronze imbedded in deep sapphire lit up when she found a compartment with only one person seated within, a young boy. He was obviously a first year like her, his black hair was neatly combed however his clothes were a little ragged around the edges. His eyes weren't visible to her as his head was turned to face the window.

'Well now or never,' Jessica mentally motivated herself.

"Hello there, can I share your compartment? I'm afr-"

"Of course you may," he replied.

His head slowly turned and his dark eyes connected with hers. She gulped. There was something different about him. Something off. Jessica pushed the thought to the back of her mind, she was just being paranoid; she had always been a bit distrusting of people, just paranoia that was it.

"Something troubling you?" He sent Jessica a questioning look.

"Oh no! Nothing," she mustered her fakest smile.

"What's your name?" He returned the smile but again there was that offness again…

"Jessica…Jessica Milton," she muttered

Jessica mentally kicked herself she never lost her cool never stumbled she was confident. His gaze however it sent shivers down her spine.

"You are?" she asked.

"Tom," he replied, "Tom Riddle." 


	2. When They Were Sorted

Jessica looked up at the ceiling she had read about it in _Hogwarts: a History_. It had been bewitched to reflect the night sky but on the inside of the roof; the moon shone like it was really there and the night time stars twinkled in the blackness.

She pushed a small strand of dark bronze hair out her sapphire eyes and looked back towards her chosen direction. In front of her a small platform stood with a wooden podium, just in front of the podium was a small wooden stool with a rather old looking hat perched on top; it was the sort of hat you would expect to find on the heads of witches from Muggle story books.

Suddenly an unexpected thought entered her mind. Where was Tom? They had parted ways on the train and said their farewells but when they approached the boats for first years he appeared by her side again. Jessica was actually wondering where on earth Tom had disappeared to this time just because she was curious as to where he would pop up again.

Suddenly an elderly looking gentleman with a long white beard and long white hair to match, parchment scroll in hand, took a place near the steps at the top of the podium. He pressed his wand to his throat and began to speak across the bustle of noise that was the Great Hall, caused mainly by the older students reviewing their holidays with long missed friends.

"Silence please!" his voice boomed across the echoing hall "We are here to welcome the first years!" he continued. "Cheshire, Selena!"

A petite girl walked up to the platform a sat warily on the stool as the hat was placed on her brunette head, she looked sceptical at first but her green grey eyes widened with shock as the hat decided where she belonged. (Another thing picked up from that book Jessica read that thing was like the bible of Hogwarts)

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat bellowed and the girl hopped down and walked to her respective table.

"Thornton, Lilly Rose!" the elderly man continued.

This time the girl was about the same height as the former but her hair was although still brown it was wavier than Selena's her cocoa eyes flicked from table to table.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat's voice hollered through the hall the girl let out a smile and skipped merrily to the yellow and black table.

A few more children got to their houses including two rather tall lads with short black hair and deep brown eyes who got Gryffindor. Jessica scoffed when a great grin appeared across their faces

'Ha, what dunces' she thought. 'Not some momentous achievement,' she let out an amused chuckle. When.

"Milton, Jessica!"

At the sound of her name Jessica instinctively walked forwards and plopped down on the chair confidently.

"Ha, now your interesting" the hat pondered. "You're a muggle-born. I've never heard of such a thing because you would do well in SLYTHERIN!" the hat recited

Now that was unexpected. Jessica gently slid her form off of the stool and made her way to the Slytherin table. She silently prayed that the hat had been in her head which it appeared to as no one made fun of her. So far. Her distrust in people flared and a feeling bubbled inside that told her they were waiting for the right moment. She lowered her head and allowed her bronze locks to cover her face, occasionally glancing up at the next to be sorted.

Another group of children got into their respective houses including a slightly larger than average girl with the most hideous pink hair which in Jessica's opinion made her look like a slightly deformed gnome. Surprisingly she got Gryffindor and the two boys from earlier shot her dirty looks.

"Oh great, drama before the year even starts…" she mumbled.

"Riddle, Tom!"

Jessica's head shot up and her brunette locks that had previously been covering her face away from prying eyes flicked up and fell back down her face, she brushed them away and sure enough there sat Tom Riddle.

The hat hadn't been on his head long when it shouted out.

"SLYTHERIN!"

'Oh ok,' Jessica thought as she couldn't pin whether she was overjoyed or upset. Unsurprisingly he sat down beside her and her head resumed its facing down position.

"Wondered when you'd show up," she muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?" he sent her a puzzled look even if it was a bit smug.

She felt a blush creep up on her cheeks realising he'd heard her.

"Oh, nothing," she replied as she attempted to will the pink shading on her cheeks away.


	3. In Which He has Figured Her Out

Jessica pressed her back into the green and black sofa. It had been many weeks since she started at Hogwarts and already she felt more at home here than she had anywhere else she loved most of her lessons though Potions with Professor Slughorn was the best however, Transfiguration with Professor Dumbledore was rather interesting also.

However her mind was unsettled a little. What if people found out her true heritage? What would her fellow Slytherins do? She had seen how cruel they were to 'Mud-bloods' in other houses so what would they do to her…

It was all rather confusing to say the least, and no matter what her mother would say about relaxing and letting problems sort themselves out until they were no longer a problem, this problem was most certainly _not_ one of those problems the great and self-proclaimed all-knowing Christine Milton proclaimed would just simply sort itself out.

No, this one would require great pondering. Jessica was doing just that when she felt the weight of the sofa shift beside her.

"And you're still up because?"

A familiar voice rang through her ears, she hadn't even heard him speak one hundred words and yet she knew exactly who it was.

"Tom-" she began but was cut off.

"You're wondering what they will say if they find out."

Jessica flipped her head towards him, only to find that annoying smirk _again_. She swore to whatever powerful force was out there one day she would take his wand and wipe that smirk off his face once and for all.

Her sapphire eyes bore into his dark ones and it didn't phase him. Not one bit.

"I grew up in a muggle orphanage Jessica, I think I can tell a muggle-born from a pure-blood."

"But, what if th-"

"They won't, only I know and that is the way it will stay." His eyes drifted towards the fire. Hers stayed focused on him. The weight on the couch shifted again and Tom walked towards the boy's dormitory. The next words out of her mouth made Jessica feel like a foolish child.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She heard him go up the stairs to the boy's dorm. Her eyes however stayed fixed on where he had once been.

"Damn," she muttered

How did he have her so figured out, especially in just a few weeks, when she knew nothing apart from his name and now that he was an orphan. This among her previous thoughts sent her mind reeling with confusion. Her mother always said sleep always helps solve any dilemma, but then again she also said never trust someone you hardly know. So why did she feel she could trust _him_? Why did he trust _her _with his own heritage?

Jessica's head began to hurt she decided to settle it tomorrow when she had, had a decent night's sleep.


	4. Where She Leaves a Ravenclaw Confused

Uh. Halloween. Jessica shuddered at the mere mention of it. Why in Merlin's name would you dress up as some sort of scary or abnormal creature (some costumes even more so in the wizarding world) in order to retrieve sweets or have an excuse to throw eggs at someone? The whole concept made no sense to her whatsoever, so here she was in the Great Hall watching as a group of stupid Gryffindor sixth years decided to make a mockery of themselves. She let out a snort as she saw Dunce Number 1 tip all of his sweets on to Dunce Number 2 and wonder why he had none left. Meanwhile Dunce Number 3 whacked Dunce Number 1 over the head with a cauldron for being a dunce…

"Stupid Gryffindors," Jessica mumbled gently under her breath careful not to let them hear, because although she was Slytherin and therefore superior they were sixth years and she was just a first year.

Suddenly she could feel a presence beside her.

'Is he ever going to leave me alone?' Jessica thought to herself. Someone coughed but it was a girl. Jessica's eyes drifted upwards. It was Ruth a half-blood Ravenclaw.

"What do you want?" Jessica spat.

"Alright, no need for the famous Slytherin ice tongue."

Ruth visibly shifted away from Jessica who had been quietly thinking with her head in her Potions book.

"Sorry." Jessica mumbled. "What would you like from me?"

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to eat with us?"

"Actually, I was just leaving."

"Oh ok…"

Jessica stood up rather quickly and left Ruth sitting rather bewildered at the now empty of Slytherins, Slytherin table.

"Ha, a confused Ravenclaw." Jessica became rather amused with the thought. "And I was the one to do it!"

Jessica skipped merrily down the corridor quite pleased with today.

"Maybe Halloween isn't so awful after all."

That however, was before she found herself covered in what can only be described as _eggs_.

"That's for calling us stupid." Dunce Number 3 yelled

"Well, I guess I spoke too soon."


	5. The November He Won Again

The colours lit up the sky like one hundred angels had gathered paint pots and splashed them across the heavens, the fire roared with a ferocity that Jessica thought only belonged to trolls and dragons (not lions this was quite obvious to the fact that Gryffindors are not dangerous or ferocious at ALL.) She glanced around at her fellow first years acting like idiots, running after each other, firecrackers in one hand and wands in the other launching spells at the wielder of said firecracker with their own Head of House, Professor Dumbledore, chuckling and sighing to himself. Jessica thanked Merlin that Professor Slughorn was far more sensible.

She shivered in the November breeze, the fact that the night was clear made it worse and that stupid Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Uh- Whatsherface, had made it perfectly clear that they were going to do this the 'Muggle way' whether people liked it or not.

Suddenly an extra layer of warmth appeared on her body. She sighed.

"What?" Tom asked.

Jessica just shrugged his coat from her shoulders and passed it back to him.

"I don't need your help," she responded icily. She almost expected him to look hurt, he didn't however, (rather annoyingly so.) It wasn't she didn't appreciate the gesture just not from _him. _He was treating her like a little sister who needed protecting. No-one. NO-ONE. Treated Jessica Celina Milton, like she needed bloody protecting!

"If you insist" And with that he went on his way. Not before his coat hit her smack dead in the face. Jessica waited until he was completely out of sight before re-adjusting the coat on her shoulders and wrapping it around her body. It was irritatingly reassuring and _warm_.

"Goddamnit," she mumbled as she realised once again. He. Had. Won. And he had done so by getting her to wear his coat. Why? Why her? Couldn't he have picked someone else to smirk at? Someone else to pester? No of course not because that would have been _way_ too convenient. Jessica rolled her eyes and resumed watching heaven's colours paint the night sky.


	6. The Time When The Case Was Left Behind

December rolled around and what used to be frost soon turned to snow, then to snowmen, and then to destroyed piles of mush, it really was an endless cycle. Jessica smiled gently to herself, this kind of weather always reminded her Christmas was right around the corner, this of course brings turkey, presents, turkey, roast vegetables, turkey, Christmas lights, turkey, Christmas trees, turkey, pigs in blankets and of course turkey.

She remembered last year making pomanders with her mother. Her expression hardened then changed to one of hopelessness as she let out a sigh. Her parents weren't particularly pleased with the whole magic thing and therefore with her… well this Christmas should be fun. She reburied her head in her Charms work as she faced the library window. She occasionally lifted her head to see happy children talking about going home to their pleased families for Christmas. Yes, she would be going home but definitely not to a pleased family.

Jessica furiously wiped at the bittersweet, salty tears beginning to roll down her face. She would not show weakness in public. No, that was most certainly _not_ going to happen.

Later on she took one last saddened look at the scarlet steam engine that was about to take her to _the_ most singular, horrible event of her whole downtrodden life.

When who should appear but…

"Hi."

Jessica looked behind her and saw Ruth Gingham, nervously shuffling her feet, still clad in blue and bronze Ravenclaw robes.

"Ruth I-"

"Don't it's… okay"

"Sit with me on the train?"

Ruth's head shot up and ginger, frizzy hair popped out of the already uncontrollable bun.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone I'm being nice though. I've got a reputation you know…"

Jessica's sapphire eyes looked straight into Ruth's deep, dirty green ones. The ginger nodded her head vigorously.

"Deal, meet you on the train."

Ruth ran onto the scarlet engine. Jessica made to follow when a hand planted itself firmly on her shoulder. He really needed a hobby.

"What?" she sighed, exasperated.

"Have a good time," he replied.

She hadn't even looked at him and she could already tell he was smirking

"Tom, when I get back do me a favour?" her voice was dripping with disdain, "Leave me alone!"

And with that she waltzed from his grasp onto the train. Only. "GODDAMNIT!" She left her case right next to him. Would nothing go right for once?


	7. A Mother, A Suitcase and A Play

Jessica spent the remainder of the journey with her head in her hands muttering about how much she hated Tom bloody Riddle. Ruth stared on and nodded in agreement when it seemed appropriate, but let's face it who actually listens to their "friends" when they're complaining about something that completely, one hundred percent _isn't_ your respective problem.

After a long journey the steam engine finally stopped and everyone except Jessica was having a most difficult time with their cases, so she sidestepped around them.

She was feeling a bit better after her rant which had actually lasted the _whole _train journey, that happy feeling however was replaced by a twinge of fear. Cold, grey eyes sought her own blue ones and with dark copper hair, not unlike her own, wound tightly in a bun a figure walked determinedly toward her. Her mother's navy just-below-the-knee skirt swished fiercely from side to side and her navy hat was perfectly placed upon her head.

"Well, Jessica. Are you ready?" her mother's tone was not that of friendly and loving but cold, unfeeling.

"Yes, mother," she mumbled.

Her unconvinced mother however raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Then, where is your suitcase?"

"It'll be coming later."

"It _will?_"

"Yes it will."

"No, your grammar!" Jessica stared up at the terrifying Christian above her, a confused look upon her face "You said it'll," her mother visibly shuddered "It is, it _will, _honestly Jessica I thought I taught you better"

"Sorry, mother."

"It is not me you should be apologising to."

Her mother played with her silver cross around her neck and with that her mother turned and stalked off, high heels clacking against the platform. Jessica followed obediently; she could hear the three dunces laughing behind her as she walked. She shot them a warning glance over her shoulder as she left 9¾ behind.

Her house had a familiar tone to it, it was a three story (excluding the attic and cellar) Victorian house in central London, the outer bricks were pristine and the garden was neatly pruned. Just like always. Jessica sighed as she approached the familiar, of course beautifully kept deep green door and doorframe when suddenly her mother stopped and a white, gloved hand pointed sharply to the case engraved with Jessica's name into it. Jessica's eyes widened a bit and her fingers snatched at the parchment note before her mother's eyes could bore laser holes of grey into it.

"Well get it inside," her mother shot her a glance that narrowed slightly. "Without _magic!_" Jessica rolled her eyes once her mother's back was turned

"Emphasis noted," she mumbled.

She quickly unfolded the note:

_Jessica,_

_I figured you might need this at some point _

_-Tom_

"Smug little bastard," Jessica accused, but despite herself she smiled just gently and somewhat briefly as her attention soon turned to the challenge ahead.

Tom walked back into the common room.

"I wonder if she got her case back yet," he said, smirking to himself.

He wandered up the boy's dormitory stairs and to his not outwardly displayed surprise he saw a small brown parcel tied with some string a small note attached:

_Tom,_

_I would like to thank you and present you with a token of my appreciation_

_~Jessica_

Curious, Tom unwrapped the parcel: _Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare._

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow and tossed the play on his bed before walking away to the Great Hall. Little did he know of course he would have read the entire thing by the time the Christmas holidays were over. He also couldn't have known he would spend the days afterwards telling himself he read it just because she thought he wouldn't, he wanted to spite her. This was a lie however rather than the truth. He wanted to because it was sent by _her_.


	8. She Recieves The Worst Thank You Note

As the train approached the platform Jessica smiled she had never felt so glad to be back to anywhere before, not even home it felt right to be back at Hogwarts but then again maybe that had something to do with this year's Christmas.

Let's just say disagreements were had, shouting matches occurred and accidental yet thankfully reversible magic was used. (reversible in the sense that the ministry didn't catch on…)

Anyway as Jessica departed her compartment and then the train, a familiar book was levitated towards her she took the play and chuckled.

'Well, at least he gave it back' she thought when a small slip of parchment fell out of the end of the book:

_Jessica,_

_It was alright for a Muggle book I suppose_

_-Tom_

At this point Jessica laughed, she couldn't help it this was _the _worst ever thank you note! She kept laughing with everyone looking at her like she belonged in an asylum. She would've kept on going except a hand fell on her shoulder and she looked back with a grin on her face and tears of laughter still fresh in her eyes. Professor Dumbledore looked down at the Slytherin first year with a confused yet amused look.

"Why, may I ask Miss Milton are you laughing yourself to death?"

"Oh, no reason Professor just a silly something from someone."

"A silly something?"

"Yes"

"I think Miss Milton .You had better make your way inside."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore."

Albus looked on as the girl happily walked up to the castle as she had missed the carriages.

"What an interesting girl" Dumbledore mused as he decided now that everyone was back at the castle he too should join them.


	9. Birthdays and Winning

"Not getting into the Valentine spirit?"

Jessica looked up from her Transfiguration work to glance at who had spoken.

"No," she replied to the boy with dark brown hair.

"Why not? I thought all girls did."

"That wasn't offensive at all," she muttered, then she continued louder. "No, because all the boys have made it perfectly clear that they are not showing any interest in me, or any of the Slytherin first years for a matter of fact."

"Oh, alright."

Silence fell over the two of them they both just sat in the library facing one another for what felt like hours until.

"When's your birthday?"

Jessica's head raised her eyebrow, her face radiating disbelief and confusion.

"Why?"

"Because, you sent that play to me on mine and I don't like someone to know something about me that I don't know about them."

"Wait a minute, that play arrived on your _birthday_?"

"Yes."

Jessica had that desire to laugh again and keep laughing until she passed out. This is just one of those times where it was just that desirable to end up purple from lack of air just to see his face. Instead, however she settled for a snort.

Tom's face quickly went from curiosity to confusion when he saw her amused look. He raised an eyebrow and Jessica caught the movement.

"Well you see, that was the biggest coincidence because I didn't know your birthday until now which is by the way the 31st of December and I know this by the fact that I sent that parcel on the 30th and it takes a day to get to Hogwarts by owl."

"Bu-"

"Let me finish," Jessica was enjoying this way to much to be interrupted, "You see when I got that charming little note of yours it made me decide you needed something for your troubles so after a day of decision making, a couple of days of finding, Christmas day with my family, wrapping it up, being forced on my family some more I eventually got around to sending it off."

Jessica had never felt more triumphant than that moment as she finished off her explanation with a flourish leaving Tom… still composed. What the hell?

"Well now you know mine I should really know yours."

"Oh no you don't." Jessica had come to far now to lose this battle of wits. She _would _win. "You see you know my heritage and I have no idea about yours." She was getting to him he was losing that really annoying composure, "I think this evens out the odds a bit."

With that she left, green and silver robes flouncing behind her. She did however turn around at the doorway to catch a glance of a very annoyed Tom Riddle. She gave him a wave and a smirk of her own and headed down the corridor towards the Astronomy Tower.

Like she was going to tell him her birthday was the 4th of January, the day they got back from holidays, the day she'd received that note in her book that made her laugh until she cried. Like she was going to tell _him_ that had been the best bloody birthday of her life. Like she was going to tell him all that. Well certainly not while she could torture him with it that much was definite. _Most _certain however was that against all odds. She had finally won one.


	10. Once Upon An Apology

**A/N: Hello my lovelies, I know I promised this update like AGES ago but it seems in recent times all plot bunnies have just vanished so, yeah... Good news is I left some chocolate eggs out for them and they came back! So the plot bunnies are back, I do have some ancient prewritten stuff for Similar which I'll get betaed and up soon but Monster...well I've decided to press the fast forward button on the timeline because all these drabblely type stories I'm writing at the moment are really pissing me off...they just require more than I can think of. Soooooooo, I'm going to move forward a bit I'll let you know where in the timeline I am at the beginning of each chapter.  
>Thanks for sticking with me guys, it means alot xx ~nikki<strong>

March was here and the birds were chirping and baby animals were being born and frankly it was making Jessica quite nauseous. The sound of little baby birds waking her up every morning, no wonder she couldn't sleep. Then, well then there was Tom he had been becoming increasingly annoying. It would appear that he still hadn't gotten over the whole logic puzzle about birthdays and heritage she'd sent whizzing his way last week…

For Merlin's sake it was a stupid joke. (Not an egotistical thing, no not at all.) Why did he have to win everything anyway? Couldn't he stand someone else stealing the spotlight for once? Apparently not…

He was acting like a child. Really though, were all boys like this?

That might've explained why she was here…in the library…or rather outside…waiting for Tom…to…apologise.

It didn't make sense…he'd started it but…he was the only one who knew…what she was…and therefore the only real 'friend' she had.

It was bad enough he ignored her in Potions and Transfiguration but, Divination where he was the closest Slytherin to her of a vaguely impressive and equal intelligence level, which was just cruel, she might add.

Goddamnit, to hell with it…she kind of liked the attention…it felt nice to be noticed by someone like him…someone who could do better than her for someone to hang around with.

Her target was soon it sight.

"Tom?"

He just kept walking and the only thing Jessica hated more than childish antics was being ignored and this had gone _way_ too far!

"Tom!" she hissed, grabbing onto his sleeve to keep him from walking, which sort of worked before he dragged her off into a corner that was only inhabited by shadows.

"What do you want?!" he hissed back.

"To find out what the hell is going on!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the ignoring and sideways looks."

"That bothered you?" Jessica was taken aback slightly; thankfully it didn't show on the 11-year-old's face.

"No!"

"Then why…"

"Because! It's a pain!"

"You're a Slytherin, deal with it!"

"You're a half-blood!"

"What?! How did you…?"

"Muggle book, Muggle orphanage. You wouldn't call it a Muggle book if you were a Muggle-born, but no respectful pure-blood family would leave a child at a Muggle orphanage."

He huffed slightly. She continued.

"I guess we're uneven now…"

He stayed silent.

"Celina… My middle name it's Celina."

He looked like he was about to protest but she held a finger to his lips.

"I won't hear it just talk to me again." She looked away slightly "Divinations stupid and I…I…Just…" She huffed herself now, blowing a small strand of copper hair out of her sapphire eyes, "You know."

She walked away. Back towards the Dungeons. Tom just stood there. He reckoned that was the first time he was at a loss for words. It would also be the last, she would never see him like that again. He walked in the opposite direction to meet up with Rosier, he had quite a good group of resources, or 'friends' as he called them for the public, so why did he like those stolen moments with Jessica, so much?

He wouldn't actually know that until much later…


	11. Files Make Excellent Weapons

**A/N: Hell, yeah! I'm coming back for good this time, genuinely. Life's no longer hectic, GCSE's completed, A-Level inductions done, birthday coming up and I'm really in a writing mood, so here is a new chapter and I promise it's not the last for the year! Thanks so much for putting up with me and my terrible hypocrisy when it comes to updating (I say "I hate when writers don't update"...yeah...) ~nikki xxx**

3rd Year – February 1941

"Do you like leaving things to the last minute or something?" Jessica whispered as a familiar shadow formed down the dimly lit corridor.

It was well past curfew and if they were caught now they'd both be in _serious_ trouble.

"I got held up" was the hushed reply

"I only agreed to do this because of what you promised, you know!"

"Well let's get on with it shall we?" Tom hissed back

"Fine"

Jessica waved her wand in the way she knew would open the door to the school records, it was complex but the Librarian had been kind enough to trust her with it and now… well now she was breaking that trust. Part of being a Slytherin she guessed.

The heavy wooden door creaked open just a fraction and Jessica slipped in, Tom on her heels. She stopped abruptly and Tom stumbled into her back nearly pushing her forward. She sucked in a breath before sending Tom a death glare that said; '_Do that again and we'll both get caught'_ she then held her wand to the paper watch birds that sounded rather high pitched alarms when a break in occurred.

"Incendio" she muttered under her breath and the enchanted paper went up in a miniature fireball and disappeared into a cloud of ash, "What exactly are you looking for?" she asked pocketing her trusty birch wood and peacock feather wand, as the 13 inches slid back into it's holder underneath her robes she took a few steps forward so Tom's chest wasn't pressed into her shoulder blades and spinal cord any longer.

Tom cleared his throat and regained what little of the cold mask had slipped, still surprised she handled that as she did but then he'd known her for nearly three years, he was used to it by now.

"Riddle" he stated back to facts, emotionless and icy.

"Looking for your father?"

Tom rolled his eyes. Her attempt at small talk was rather pointless.

"Yes"

"Okay, 'R's' are over there" she pointed to her right and led the way. He followed.

"Here" she said her arm sweeping over centuries of people who had attended Hogwarts with a surname that began with R. Tom sighed and was about to question her competence before she sauntered down the aisle and beckoned him with a hand.

"Factoring age, I'd say your father would've attended around 1916 – 1923, maybe, it's a pretty rough estimate" Tom raised an eyebrow, looking slightly impressed.

Jessica gave him a smirk in return and whipping out her wand she non-verbally used the levitation charm to move the manilla files in question to a space on the floor before folding her legs beneath her and sitting down. "All yours"

Tom sat down opposite her, the stack of parchments separating them, before flicking through the top one trying to find the name he was looking for.

"Your sure your father's the magical one?" Jessica asked in a slightly sleepy voice. She got a hum in response, "What if it's your mother?"

"Can't be"

"Why?"

"She died"

"So? Witch's die too you know"

"More likely my father"

"If you say so"

Silence fell over them as Tom ravenously tossed file after file to the ground in frustration and Jessica levitated them back into the correct order to make escaping later quicker.

"Why do you hang around with those…idiots?" Her voice rang loud and clear

Tom sighed again, they'd had this conversation before, it had been one sided (mainly because her questions were a bit prying) but eventually evolved into a shouting match and days of childish silence.

"We've discussed it"

"No, I talked you listened then stalked off and we spent an hour yelling and ignored each other for a week…just a slight difference Tom"

"Because they're useful"

"For what?"

"Jessica" he sent a warning glance her way but she was as stubborn as he, he really had underestimated her…

"I'm just curious"

"Why?"

"Well, okay, what's with this new obsession about finding your father?"

"I never knew him, I'm allowed to try"

"Fair, but do you think he would appreciate you hanging around with the likes of Rosier and Malfoy?"

"So now you're playing the parental approval card to get what you want, that's low even for you"

"I'm just worried Tom, they're not nice boys"

"You're not my mother Jessica, don't pretend to be"

Jessica turned her head and folded her arms across her chest. "I feel like I am sometimes"

Tom threw the last file to the ground and growled as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Nothing! He's not here!"

"So I was right, your mother is the magical one"

"Just shut up!"

"Fine way to treat someone who betrays the trust of others to get you what you want!"

"I said SHUT UP!"

Jessica stood and brushed the dust from the skirt of her gymslip, placing her hands on her hips, which had curved since last year (she'd gone through her stick thin, no curves, acne stage last year)

"What's her name?"

"I don't know"

"Well, find out and I'll see what I can do"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm telling what I need to help you!"

"Well, I don't need your help you stupid Mudblood!"

Hurt flashed across Jessica's face. Mudblood. That's what he's called her. After everything. Tears pricked in her sapphire eyes and her coppery brown bangs curled around her face, framing the pale skin that had now contorted into a hurt scowl.

"Well fine then…" she whispered as she dipped her head to the side "Stick with them, the idiots who follow you, I know you don't care for them and I know they're just your servants, I've got someone else to talk to anyway"

She stormed out the room without a second thought and Tom followed her but he wasn't quick enough as she sprinted down the corridor that led to the dungeons. Dammit! Why was he like this with her? It didn't make sense one minute he'd be fine the next they'd be yelling! What did she do to him? Well, one way to make this right…

Jessica woke the next morning curled in her bed, why did he say such cruel things every time? It wasn't like she provoked him, had she?

She slipped out of the comforting green covers and upon realising she hadn't changed out of her robes and clothes from yesterday decided it would be easier just to freshen up.

She walked out of the dormitory room and nearly tripped after clicking the door shut, she looked down at the culprit, a parcel. Interesting. Parchment note tucked underneath the string. Jessica snorted, she knew _exactly_ who'd sent this. Still she was interested in what he had to say this time:

_Jessica,_

_I was out of line last night but I know apologies won't help this time, the parcel is just my end of the deal. If you still want to help I asked Mrs Cole through someone still at the orphanage and she gave me the name Merope Gaunt, but you don't have to. You were right they are just resources but I don't hold up my ends with them._

_Tom_

Gee, he was such a flatterer when he wanted something. Jessica rolled her eyes, she'd give him the file on Merope Gaunt (or hit him with it) later on, for now she was going to enjoy what she'd bribed out of Tom earlier.

Picking up the brown package she took it down into the common room, intent on tearing the paper and immersing herself in Palgrave's Golden Treasury, which she did for about an hour before she huffed when she realised the Librarian would be expecting her in about five minutes. Oh well time to get that file on the obviously insane mother of Tom Riddle.

Tucking her new anthology under her arm she sauntered out of the common room.

Tom was walking down the corridor towards the Charms classroom when he was tugged into a corner, before he was smacked in the arm with something that felt like another one of those blasted files. And there was Jessica standing before him, a victorious gleam in her eye and a file in her hand which simply read; _Merope Gaunt_.

"You owe me!" she hissed before attacking him with his mother's file again "And. Don't. Ever. Call. Me. A. Mudblood. Ever. Again!" each word punctuated with a well placed (and deserved he kind of had to admit, though never out loud) whack.

She thrust the damned wad of parchment into his hands before attempting to flounce off again. This time he caught her arm.

"What?" she hissed

"I said you didn't have to!"

"I wasn't sure if it was a bluff and I don't want to get on the wrong side of your little gang" she took a small glance around her "Where are said gang anyway?"

"They're not in this class because as you so kindly pointed out they're idiots"

Jessica smirked "Besides" Tom continued "I…thought you had someone else to talk to"

Jessica's smirk disappeared "Yeah, but it doesn't mean she can protect me," she yanked her arm from Tom's iron grip giving him one last look she walked off towards charms.

Tom quickly flipped the cover of the folder and scanned a couple of pages before stopping…Hmm yes…that was interesting. He would thank Jessica one day for revealing his heritage. She thought she knew, according to this she had no idea. Now, if this was right then a little more research…


End file.
